


忘羡| 小别

by yingnaiji



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform, 蓝忘机 - Freeform, 魏无羡 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingnaiji/pseuds/yingnaiji





	忘羡| 小别

前不久，蓝忘机被叔父叫着一同下山办事。  
蓝启仁与魏无羡向来气场不合，为了不半路上把老古板气吐血，魏无羡决定老老实实呆在云深不知处，乖乖等蓝忘机回来。  
可没想到，一等就是小半个月。  
小别的日子愈发难熬，没了蓝忘机在侧，似乎所有事都变得无趣了。  
魏无羡想起蓝忘机临走时，为了好让他睹物思人，自己自己叠了一只小魏婴纸人塞进他的贴身衣袋里。  
谁知自己也控制不住想念起蓝忘机来，魏无羡捏着手里自己叠的小蓝湛纸人，无比惆怅。  
也不知是无聊使然还是思念使然，魏无羡灵台清明，突然开窍，咬破舌尖在纸人上涂了几笔，尝试了下，竟真能与蓝忘机透过小纸人远程对话了。  
纸人小魏婴趁着叔父不注意，起初还只是对蓝忘机说悄悄话，后来越来越放肆，甚至趁着深夜睡觉之时故意在蓝忘机耳边喘息，如一只撩人的小猫。  
魏无羡愈发大胆，开始远距离用语言刺激蓝忘机。  
小纸人里传来魏无羡的声音：“蓝湛？”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“你叔父呢？”  
蓝忘机：“在隔壁，已经睡下了。”  
魏无羡嘻嘻笑着戏谑道：“二哥哥，怎么办，我发现我听着你说话都能硬了。”  
蓝忘机：“……别胡闹。”  
魏无羡假装正经，继续胡言乱语：“没有胡闹，我说真的，我不光下面硬了，乳头也硬了。”  
蓝忘机：“魏婴，别说了。”  
魏无羡笑了下，并不打算停下来：“蓝二哥哥，你老实交代，你是不是听硬啦？”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
那边厢，魏无羡的声音更加愉悦起来：“哈哈哈哈，二哥哥，听硬了的话，你回来肏我呀。”  
蓝忘机：“别闹了。”  
魏无羡继续不依不饶：“二哥哥，你猜我现在在做什么？”  
魏无羡：“二哥哥，你信不信，没你在我也把自己玩得很开心。”  
纸人小魏婴在桌子上双腿大张，好像骑在什么东西上，不停摆动着下身，动作虽不如真人般灵活，但各种动作做起来更加令人臆想不断。  
蓝忘机想听魏无羡的声音，又经不住撩拨，终于在深夜里被撩得下身越来越胀，忍无可忍地使用灵力开了一个传送法门。  
走到静室门口，越靠近，越能清晰听到里面隐约传来的低喘声。  
“蓝湛，啊……蓝湛，就是那里，嗯……”  
蓝忘机推开一道门缝，一只蓝湛小纸人立在床榻上，只见魏无羡正裸身跨骑在一卷被子上，被子的一头甚至系了一根蓝家的抹额。魏无羡发髻松散，脖颈下的大片皮肤因兴奋而潮红，胸前两点肉粒已经完全成熟挺立起来，修长的肌肉因动作拉伸出诱人的弧度。  
他一只手正握着自己的下身，随臀部挺动缓缓摩擦，龟头兴奋地吐出几滴黏液，另一只手的几个指头隐没在菊穴里，不知是触碰到哪一点，整个人都颤栗起来。  
“嗯……蓝湛你看，你又顶到我了……”  
或许是这姿势太过耗费体力，魏无羡坚持没多久便全身瘫软下来，他只好整个人往前趴着，臀部抬高，手指不断抠挖按压着体内那一点，企图通过刺激前列腺把自己送上高潮。  
“蓝湛啊嗯……蓝湛你还可以，再深一点……嗯唔……”  
透过门缝，蓝忘机将跪趴着的魏无羡看了个真切，股间湿漉漉的含着三根手指进出，后穴一张一合被肏到哭泣，前端的性器摩擦着被褥，挤出更多黏液来。  
蓝忘机眼眶发红，胯下硬热得近乎爆炸，他默默推开门，几步走到魏无羡跟前，对方却极度投入，毫不知情。  
蓝忘机握住魏无羡的手，就着他的手指狠狠往后穴里抽插了几下。  
“嗯……不！啊……”魏无羡本就已在快感边缘，此番刺激之下，竟直接哆哆嗦嗦射了出来。  
魏无羡喘息着翻身，头晕目眩间辨识出蓝忘机的脸。  
“蓝湛……真、真的是你？”  
“嗯。”  
“你怎么回来了？”魏无羡诧异。  
蓝忘机看着他，浅色瞳孔中几乎能喷出火来：“你说呢？”  
魏无羡噗嗤一笑，心中竟有些小得意，但没等他笑多久，便又倒抽了一口气，因为蓝忘机已经扒开他的双腿，含住了刚发泄完，有些疲软的物件。  
蓝忘机口的技术自然不及魏无羡，可每次看到魏无羡这张冰清玉洁的脸埋在他的跨间，还有那双浅淡色唇含着他的性器，他便兴奋得不能自已，下身很快迅速便又挺立起来。  
蓝忘机伸出舌尖从柱身舔到顶端，又细心照顾起顶端的小孔来，刚高潮过的魏无羡浑身都是敏感带，哪受得了这刺激，预感到自己又要交代过去，他赶紧拉了蓝忘机起来，抱住他压在床上亲。指如灵蛇，挑开衣带，几下便把人剥了个光。  
漫长的亲吻后，分开的间隙，蓝忘机侧头看了一眼系着抹额的被褥：“这便是我的替代品？”  
“啊哈哈哈……我那个，其实是逗你玩的。”魏无羡哭笑不得，他一开始只是觉得隔空逗弄蓝忘机有趣，顺手找了个道具好演戏，他也没料到玩笑开到最后，自己却动了情。  
“嗯？”蓝忘机颇有些玩味地看着他。  
魏无羡索性一把握住了蓝忘机胯下的硬物，轻轻揉捏。  
“它哪里有你好，啊……”  
蓝忘机分开魏无羡的双腿，让他趴在自己身上，双手在挺翘的臀部上揉揉捏捏了几下，掰开臀缝，将拇指陷进后穴里，感受到里面已足够湿热，这才将自己的物件送进去。  
小半个月未经情事，魏无羡后面紧得几乎难以容下那样粗长的性器，只能皱着眉忍耐放松，直到全部进入，才发出一声满足的叹息。  
魏无羡伸出胳膊搂着蓝忘机，把自己贴进他的胸口，嘟囔道：“我是真的想你了。”  
蓝忘机未回答，只微微翻身，将魏无羡侧搂在怀里，一下一下开始抽送。  
“嗯……我以前、以前都没这样想过……想过一个人。”魏无羡将下巴搁到蓝忘机肩上，一句话被顶得支离破碎。  
“就，啊……就好像身体里缺少了什么东西，不完整了……”  
蓝忘机轻咬着他的耳朵，探出舌尖，伸进耳朵眼里。  
魏无羡浑身一紧，后穴跟着夹了一夹，蓝忘机不满地狠撞了几下，次次顶到要命处。  
“哎……二哥哥，你你慢点……我……”  
此时的蓝忘机哪里慢得下来，他将魏无羡一条腿抬高，下身加快动作，魏无羡没多久便颤抖着射了。  
蓝忘机从未说过，但他认为此刻迷迷蒙蒙状态的魏无羡最是可爱。他将浑身酥软的魏无羡搂在怀里，交换了一个绵长到快要窒息的吻，他将魏无羡双腿折叠起来，重新插了进去。  
湿滑的后穴已经完全接纳了他，随着进出的动作响起噗兹的水声，那是两人动情的最好见证。蓝忘机从他脖子一路吻到胸口，沿路留下斑斑点点的痕迹，最后停留在细小的肉粒上，含吮啃咬，魏无羡酥爽得眼冒金星，只是本能地抓住蓝忘机的胳膊，随着他的动作将自己再次溺死在情潮里。  
终于，在射了第三次以后，魏无羡终于感觉到招架不住，然而蓝忘机似乎还没有要结束的意思。  
“二哥哥，你……你不歇一会儿吗？”  
“不用。”  
“可你明天，还要和你叔父一起办事……”  
“已经办完，我不过提前回了罢了。”  
“啊嗯……你的意思是……”  
“时间还很长，慢慢来。”


End file.
